


Lingering Memories

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Dreams, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve remembers when they were young and looking for a distraction from the world around them





	Lingering Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072221) by [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse). 



> **Code Name:** Shield ~ (Round 5)

Steve wakes with a groan. The very first soft glow of morning filling the room. He sits up in bed slowly, mindful of his back. He stretches carefully before slouching forward. He runs his ringers though his hair and sighs.

He dreamt of them again. Recalled the old memories. The old stories never left him, instead they manifested themselves into his dreams most nights.

He misses them so much, less so the war that brought them all together. Their fathers off fighting, leaving them and their mothers to work the factories. They would all meet up together in the afternoon after their chores. It was one of the few things to look forward too during those dark years.

They were all young teens looking for an escapee from the harsh reality they have been awoken too. They would meet up at the dump and play. They pretended they were heroes that fought the horrors of the day. They had woven such marvellous stories.

But over the years they all went their own separate ways.

Janet, Donald, Hank and Tony. He misses them all dearly. But he missed Tony the most.

Not a day goes by where he does not curse himself for not having the courage to tell him how he felt all those 17 years ago. He was his best and dearest friend, and so much more. There was no one he trusted more or felt more comfortable around.

Who knows where Tony is now. Hopefully he managed to follow his dream of becoming an engineer like his father. Making all the wonderful ideas he always come to life. He bets he did. Getting awards for it too, like he deserves. All attempts of keeping in contact had fallen by the wayside years ago.

Steve gets up out of bed and goes to his makeshift studio. He picks up the canvas he stretched last night and laid it on the tarp sheet on the ground. Gathering the paints form the table in the corner he gets to work.

It does not help anyone to dwell on the past. He missed his chance with Tony. Now he was left with nothing but old fantasies captured on canvas to be sold away to make his wares.

Maybe one day he will let go and look to the future.

Until that day, he will hold on to what small happiness life had sent his way and capture it in oils and charcoal. His old friends… and his home, Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
